


What you didn't expect.

by Kira_oz



Series: series of first time [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Elia Santini, Domestic Fluff, Elippo, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_oz/pseuds/Kira_oz
Summary: Filippo wasn't really expecting much from an high-school kids party, but boy was he wrong. There in front of him was standing the most innocent looking and delicious  boy he's ever seen in a while.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: series of first time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944034
Kudos: 15





	What you didn't expect.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm adventuring into this fandom. I'm not planning on making a long story, but maybe a part of a series. It depends if you enjoy it. Feedbacks are more than welcome. Let me know if you have any suggestions.

Filippo was asking himself how his sister managed to convince him to chaperon her to a high-school party on a Saturday night. On the other hand Eleonora seemed totally obvious to her brother grumpy mood.  
“You’ll see Filo, the girls did an amazing job with the decorations. One of Sana relatives is a painter and he gave us some sparkly glittery shit that looks awesome on the wall.”  
“Sparkly glittery shit? What a professional description”  
“Do I look like an expert in paint Filo? All I care is that that garage looks like a proper party place now,”  
“By the way, why did you and the matte decided to play house makeover with Sana’s garage?”  
“It’s our last year of high-school, we are not kids any more and we need a place where we can party like grown ups.”  
“A garage? You’re talking about a garage, I doubt some paint can make much of a difference.”  
“We did the flooring too. Well the boys did it and we took some old furniture from Niccolo’s friends”  
In that moment Filippo remembered why he accepted to go to the party, he knew Niccolo from the lgbt centre, they got along well and the younger boy mentioned more than once his boyfriend, who happened to be Martino, or as he like to call him his “Rose”. The world his small after all.

They arrived at the address and surprisingly he found parking just a couple of street away from the garage. They quickly reached the garage and Eleonora knocked at the door.   
“Finally, did you fucking get lost?”  
Filippo was now staring at the most beautiful face he’s seen in a loooong time.  
“Oh shut up Elia. For once it’s not my fault. You can thank my brother, he’s such a diva. I had to beg him to come with me”  
Elia finally looked at the boy with his friend and with a smile put his hand out and said “So your Filippo? Nice to meet you. I’m Elia, Ele talks a lot about you”  
The older boy finally took his hand and before he could think about it he went into his flirting mode and said “ Oh Darling wait till the end of the night to say it was a pleasure, but I can promise you I’ll try me best”  
Elia went instantly red, Filippo found it adorable. Pretty and adorable, he was so fucked, he thought to himself.  
“Hmm, hmm. Do you mind keep hitting on my friend inside? I’d rather not freeze to death here”  
“Sure I just… I was.. ok yeah we should go inside”  
Elia quickly turn his back, moved from the door and quickly walked away, joining Martino, Niccolo’ and another boy on the opposite side of the place.

Filippo had to admit the garage was looking pretty good, they did a good job with the paint and the furniture. The music was ok, not really his style, but what got him transfixed was Elia. The younger boy was absolutely adorable, big eyes, hair that made his hand twitch to get through and his skin…Filippo bet it was so soft, he really wanted to… Someone put his hand on his shoulder making him jump.

“Could you eye fucking him any harder?”  
“Wtf Nico? You scared me”  
“Well if you weren’t too busy undressing with your eyes Marti’s friend you would have noticed I was here. And by the way he’s not for you”  
Hearing that Filippo turn to his friend and asked”What do you mean? Is he straight?”  
“No, but he just came out and… it’s not really up to me talking about it, but it wasn’t easy for him. I know you and I know him. You are too much for him”  
“Nico, I’m too much for anyone”  
“Filo, I’m serious, he’s a sensitive boy. I know you want to have fun, but I don’t want one of Martino’s friend getting hurt.”  
“Relax, I’ll just have a chat and see how it goes. I’ll behave I promise”

Filo couldn’t stop looking at Elia, he looked so innocent and tempting. Before his friend could stop him and walked to the younger boy and said “Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I was wondering if Elia wants to join me for a smoke outside?”  
Luchino, who clearly was the only one not understanding what was happening replied “Why him? We can all come”. Giovanni intermediately smack him on the head and Martino just rolled his eyes.  
Eila was looking at him with his big eyes and just stuttered “Sure, of course…I can come with you… for a smoke I mean”.   
Filippo couldn’t stop a smirk . ‘I might have a chance’ he thought.

Once they were outside Filippo laid with back on the garage wall, Elia was standing in front of him, not quite meeting his eyes. He took a cigarette out of his pocket, light it up, blew up the smoke and while keeping his eyes firmly on the beautiful boy said “So do you want one?”. Finally Elia looked at him in eyes and with a small smile said “ Yeah”. Filippo took a step closer, he was standing so close he could smell him. He was holding the cigarette   
“ Open your mouth darling”.   
If possible Elia’s eyes got even bigger, but did as Filippo said and the older boy put his cigarette in his mouth. He felt like his skin was on fire, he lift his hand to take the cigarette out of his mouth. He couldn’t believe that a boy as good looking at Filippo was hitting on him.   
“ I…I don’t know… I mean what are we doing?”   
“We can do everything you want baby. You don’t need to be this nervous.”   
“It’s just that I’m not used to this happening. Actually it never happen with a boy. Oh god I’m so embarrassed, sorry.”   
“Don’t be. I made it obvious I like you. All of you to be honest.” “ Really?”  
“”Yeah, and I would love to kiss you.”   
“I’d love that too.”   
Filippo finally got to taste those plum lips, the were so soft. He couldn’t stop his hands to reach for Elia’s face, he wanted to hold on to this precious boy for as long as could. On his part Elia was totally lost in the moment, he was totally leaning into Filippo. His hands were around his waist, hugging him as if he was scared of losing him. Filippo pushed his toungue inside the other mouth and a moan that could only described as pornographic, escaped Elia. He instinctively started rubbing himself against Filippo, they kept going for few minutes, until he pulled back. Elia was not having it. He followed his lips and tried to keep the kissing going, but Filippo put a hand on his chest and stopped him . He looked at him in the eyes said “ Oh darling, I wish you could see yourself right now. You’re good enough to eat, but we better stop now.”   
“Noooo, why?” whined Elia.  
“Because I want to take you home. What do you think? Do you want to come with me”   
“Yes, absolutely”.   
“Eager, aren’t we?” said with a smile.   
“It’s just… I don’t know how to explain it, but I really want to keep doing this.”   
“Oh don’t worry we can do plenty of other stuff too.”

Elia couldn’t tell how long it took for them to reach Filo’s place or what way the took to get there, but after they finally arrived and parked the car Filo took his hand, looked at him in the eyes and said “ I just want to make sure, are you 18?”   
“Yeah”   
“Thanks fuck for that.”   
Elia couldn’t believe he was responsible for the way the older boy was looking at him. He never felt so wanted. Filippo was pulling him towards his door, that he managed to opened with one hand not even looking at it. He was too busy kissing Elia, and grabbing his ass with the other hand. 

Once inside the quickly took their clothes off and discard them randomly around the flat, they somehow reached the bedroom. Filo gently pushed him and fell on the bed together, just at point he stopped and asked “ ow do you want to do this?”   
“I’m not sure. I haven’t done it before.” Elia wished the floor would swallow him, he felt so embarrassed.   
“Hey bay, Look at me. It’s OK. How about I take the lead and we’ll figure it out together”   
“Yeah, I like your idea”   
Filippo start kissing his neck, he would alternate a kiss with a bite, Elia was a whimpering mess. He felt overwhelmed, he was so turn on that he couldn’t stopped moaning. His hands where holding onto Filo’s head as if he was an anchor. Filippo quickly moved from his neck to his nipple, he kept licking at it as if it was the best ice-cream he ever tasted. He slid his hand into his boxer and wrapped it around the younger boy dick and slowly moving up and down.

“Oh god…s good…keep…keep goin”  
“Let it go baby. Just enjoy” 

Filippo picked up the pace, he could feel the heat coming off Elia. He knew he was close and he thought he never seen anything more beautiful, he couldn’t resist and just when he was about to come he kissed him. Elia came with a deep moan and a full body shudder, his come spurt all over Filo’s hand. He laid on top of him and cover his face with tiny kisses, over his nose, his brows and eyelids. 

“ Are you Ok?”   
“Yeah, It was so good. Sorry… I came so quickly.”  
“Are you kidding me? It’s an awesome compliment. It means I was so good you couldn’t control yourself” said with a chuckled.  
“But you didn’t. Let me” and he took his dick out hand started to pump it with his hand. Filo closed his eyes and arched his back.  
“Is it good?”   
“Tighter more…on the head…yeah just like that.” The pleasure on Filo’s face was making him feel powerful. His moaning kept increasing in volume until he came all over his chest. The laid side by side catching their breath for few minutes, then Filippo reached for the blanket and cover both.   
“ I’m glad you came to the party”   
“Me too baby”   
“I’m so tired now. Does it always feel like this?”   
“Only if it’s good” said with a satisfied smirk. They fell asleep soon after.

Filippo woke up few hours later, he slowly moved out out of the bed trying to not wake up Elia. He went to the kitchen to get some water and while he was getting back to his bedroom with a bottle he noticed his mobile on the floor. He stopped, picked it up and so 12 missed calls and 4 txt. All coming from his sister. Oh fuck he totally forgot about Eleonora. He read the messages ‘  
‘You dickehead. Where are you?’  
‘You left me here. What the fuck I’m supposed to do?’  
‘Never mind Niccolo’ told me he saw you with Elia’  
‘I’m Staying at Sana’s. You are the worst, but I still hope you are having fun’ 

He replied ‘Sorry, I’ll make it up to you’


End file.
